Un novio para Tomoyo Daidouji
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Acompañen al par de castaños en su tarea de casamenteros, al tratar de encontrar una pareja para la heredera Daidouji... sin saber que ella ya tiene una.
_Servus!_

 _Sakura CardCaptor no me pertenece…. Y todo lo demás… la historia salio de mi cerebrito así que no pueden usarlas… no que puedan o quieran hacerlo pero hay que prevenir._

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Shaoran levantó la mirada de sus apuntes de aritmética al escuchar el cuarto suspiro que salio de los labios de su novia.

Sakura estaba recargada mirando por la ventana, tenía la cabeza recargada en una de sus manos y la mirada hacia el jardín, el pelo se movía al ritmo de las suaves caricias del joven viento primaveral.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?... – pregunto el chino con preocupación. Al principio no quiso prestarle mucha atención pero sabía que no vería el final de sus suspiros hasta descubrir lo que la estaba preocupando.

\- Tomoyo está tan sola… - dijo mientras observaba a su amiga sentada en una banca en el jardín de la escuela mientras leía un libro.

\- Pues ve a acompañarla… - dijo Shaoran como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

\- Necesita un novio… - la perfecta caligrafía de Li se vio afectada sobre la declaración de su novia.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesita un novio? ¿Solo porque está sola ahorita? – dijo en un tono exasperado.

\- ¡No!.. – Contesto la oji verde volteándolo a ver – Nosotros somos pareja, Chiharu y Yamazaky están saliendo, Naoko tiene un tiempo con Yamamoto y Rika – miro a todos lados antes de añadir – sale con el Prof. Terada…

\- ¿Y?...

\- Bueno… es obvio… Tomoyo se siente sola… - dijo mirando nuevamente por la ventana – Además nunca ha salido con nadie… no que yo sepa…

\- Eso no significa que no salga con alguien… - contesto Shaoran pero callo de inmediato al ver la cara de su novia.

\- ¡Yo lo sabría! Soy su mejor amiga… - fue el turno de Shaoran para suspirar de cansancio – Es una lástima que Eriol también tenga novia… Tomoyo y él harían una pareja maravillosa – dijo uniendo sus manos mientras una mirada soñadora se adueñaba de sus ojos.

-¿Hiraguizawa?... Pensé que querías a Tomoyo - contesto Shaoran cruzándose de brazos - Tomoyo se merece a alguien mejor…

\- Eriol es un buen chico, además él y Tomoyo son buenos amigos… - le reprendió – De todas maneras él ya tiene pareja así que no tiene sentido que discutamos por ello – dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Como no dijo nada por un buen tiempo Li siguió resolviendo los ejercicios sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto.

\- ¡Ya sé! – grito la castaña poniendo una mano al aire.

La calculadora que Shaoran estaba usando salio volando al otro lado de la mesa, debía de hablar con Sakura sobre sus desplantes de excitación. Los castaños ojos de Li se posaron en su novia, mientras ella le devolvía una sonrisa triunfadora, _"sino la quisiera tanto"_ pensó el chino. Al ver que no continuaba levanto una de sus espesas cejas.

\- Le voy a presentar a alguien…

\- Creo que Tomoyo es capaz de conseguirse novio por si sola… - trato de decir Shaoran.

\- Tomoyo a veces no sabe lo que quiere… - respondió Kinomoto moviendo una mano en el aire ignorando su comentario – Le presentare a Fye!

\- ¿Qué? ¿El chico que está en tu escuadrón de porristas? – Pregunto desconcertado el castaño mirándola con un ceño en sus ojos, negó varias veces con la cabeza – No creo que a Tomoyo le gusten los hombres porristas… son muy delicados – dijo recordando la complexión escuálida y voz chillona de Fye.

\- A Tomoyo le encantará… - dijo Sakura mientras buscaba el número de Telefono de Fye, estaba a punto de marcar cuando Shaoran le arrebato el celular - ¡Oye!..

\- Aprecio mucho a Tomoyo, no dejaré que hagas eso – contesto el castaño guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo – Si quieres presentarle a alguien pues que sea Miyamoto – dijo el recordando a su compañero de futbol – Creo que le gustará.

\- No, Fye es un buen chico…

\- Miyamoto es más del estilo de Tomoyo…

\- Soy su mejor amiga, creo que sé cuál es el estilo de Tomoyo…

\- Pues te aseguro que no es tu amigo porrista…

Cada cosa que decían sus caras se acercaban más hasta casi quedar sobre la mesa, sus miradas eran demandantes y su voz iba subiendo de tono.

\- Bien… hagamos un trato… Ambos le presentamos a un chico y que ella elija – dijo Shaoran sentándose de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué sea una apuesta?... El perdedor le cumple cualquier capricho al otro – dijo Sakura extendiendo su mano.

\- No voy a apos-

\- Gallina…

\- Hecho… ganaré esto – dijo apretando fuertemente la mano de su novia.

No fue hasta que iba caminando por el patio que razono que acababa de apostar por una estupidez. Se pasó una mano por el cabello a la vez que lanzaba un gruñido. Incluso no podía creer que Sakura propusiera esa apuesta.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la figura de Tomoyo, aún seguía leyendo el libro ajena a lo que el par de castaños había planeado. La miro ponerse de pie al momento que Hiraguizawa llegaba a ella, ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras mientras sonreían. Eriol señalaba el libro diciendo algunas cosas graciosas que causaron que la joven Daidouji riera levemente para después golpearlo de forma juguetona en el hombro.

\- Sakura tiene razón… - pensó en voz alta sin apartar su vista de ellos – realmente hacen una linda pareja… - sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces – Ya estoy hablando como mujer… necesito ver más box…

 _ **Primer intento**_

Al siguiente día Tomoyo estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero cuando un fuerte golpe detrás de su puerta la distrajo, cerró la puerta para encontrase con unos ojos rojizos mirándola fijamente, Tomoyo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás por instinto, aún lado de individuo su mejor amiga estaba sonriendo.

\- Tomoyo, Fye… - dijo la oji verde – A él le gustaría salir contigo… ¿Al cine? – dijo mirándolo mientras el susodicho asentía, Tomoyo levanto una de sus delgadas cejas.

\- ¿En serio?... – pregunto suavemente tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. El hombre trato de hablar pero la joven Kinomoto contesto por él asintiendo repetidas veces energéticamente.

\- ¿Si? – contesto levemente el rubio con una débil sonrisa.

\- Sakura ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos segundos? – pregunto la joven Daidouji arrastrando a su amiga lejos del muchacho - ¿Qué es esto?..

\- Él es Fye, es lindo y muy divertido, amable… Creí que te gustaría… ¿Qué tiene de malo? – contesto Sakura mirando al rubio sin disimular mucho.

\- No, me refiero a porque lo obligas a que me invite a salir…

\- No lo obligo, solo les doy un empujoncito… piénsalo… podría salir algo bueno de esto…

\- Sakura… - dijo la heredera Daidouji en un suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello evitando reír – Aprecio el esfuerzo pero no puedo salir con él – su castaña amiga parpadeo varias veces hasta comprender.

\- ¿Por qué?... sé que es algo delgado y tiene una voz muy chillona pero no pensé que te figaras en eso… - dijo pensativa.

\- No es nada de eso… - suspiro Tomoyo – es que tu amigo… tiene otra clases de gustos… - al ver la cara de Sakura, supuso que no entendía a lo que se refería – Él es gay – la joven castaña abrió los ojos fuertemente por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Segura? – Pregunto mirándolo de nuevo – Pero si no sé le nota nada… ¿Cómo lo sabes?...

\- Solo lo sé… - rio Tomoyo, mientras el susodicho miraba fijamente el trasero de uno de sus compañeros que iban pasando, Sakura podía ser tan despistada.

 _ **Segundo intento**_

\- ¡Oye!.. – Tomoyo giro la cabeza para saber si era a ella a la que llamaban, encontrándose con un tipo gigante de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, se sintió intimidada de inmediato - Tu eres Daidouji ¿cierto?

Por primera vez en su vida a Tomoyo le gustaría negar su apellido pero no lo hizo afirmando levemente con la cabeza, el chico se recargo en la pared mostrando una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.

\- ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo? – Pregunto tomando un mechón de su cabello entre sus manos – Después te llevaría a cenar, o no sé… tal vez podríamos terminar yendo a un hotel, ¿Por qué si lo haces en la primera cita verdad?...

\- ¿Disculpa?.. – Tomoyo no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle al tipo que se fuera mucho por la derecha y más allá.

\- Sí, ya sé que no te lo puedes creer… acostarte con el gran Miyamoto… pero lo vas a disfrutar… nadie se ha queja- fue interrumpido con un fuerte golpe en el estómago, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Li estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación.

\- Maldito pervertido… - rugió Shaoran, lamentándose el haberle comentado que saliera con su amiga – Discúlpame Tomoyo… ¿Podrías darte vuelta y taparte los oídos? – Pregunto con una sonrisa temblándole en los labios, la joven lo hizo aunque aún con los oídos tapados podría escuchar los quejidos y maldiciones que ambos proferían – No te le vuelvas a acercar ¿Entendiste?... – una vez el tipo salio cojeando, Shaoran le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga - ¿Estas bien?...

\- Eso ha sido raro… - dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia donde Miyamoto se había ido – Nunca habíamos cruzado palabra…

\- Así es… - contesto Shaoran omitiendo el hecho que el lo había insitado para que invitara a salir a Daidouji, no quería ser víctima de su furia.

 _ **Tercer intento**_

\- Tomoyo… - volteo a ver la cara feliz de su amiga mientras esta arrastraba a un muchacho de cabellera grisácea – Te presento a Ryu, ella es mi amiga Tomoyo… justo estábamos hablando de ti… es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Daidouji sonrió levemente haciendo una reverencia, evitando obviar el dato que era el salón de música y que después de clases siempre se la pasaba ahí, además de que ellos habían venido a su encuentro.

\- Es un gusto señorita… - saludo Ryu besando su mano, cosa que le recordó a cierto Ingles que también debería de estar en el salón a esta hora – La he escuchado cantar, lo hace usted divino, aunque igual de divino toco yo…

\- ¿Qué instrumento toca? – pregunto interesada la pelinegra.

\- Percusiones… - contesto mientras se dirigía a los platillos. Tomoyo quiso replicar algo sobre esa oración pero mejor se guardó las palabras. El peli plateado empezó a "tocar" si se podía llamar así con los platillos mientras hacía poses no muy ortodoxas, además de que el sonido se parecía más a un gato siendo asesinado.

Tomoyo realmente intento mantener su educación en alto y sonreír en frente de todo el espectáculo, le lanzo una mirada de súplica a su amiga como último recurso para hacerlo callar.

\- ¡Bravo!... – grito Sakura en medio de todo el ruido – Lo haces muy bien…

\- Tocas fatal… - intervino Tomoyo con una voz que no aceptaba replicas – No sé quién te enseño pero casi me revientas los oídos, es lo peor que he escuchado en vida… Por un momento desee ser sorda…

\- ¡Mi mama dice que toco muy bonito!... – dijo el peli plateado mientras lloraba – Ustedes no saben nada de música clásica… - soltó para después salir corriendo del salón.

Sakura le dio una mirada de reproche a su amiga, a lo que esta solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso era música fúnebre que ni satanás escucharía… - sentencio Tomoyo para volverse a sus partituras.

 _ **Cuarto intento**_

\- Si la invitas a salir… ¿A dónde la llevarás?.. – pregunto Shaoran al tipo de cabello rojizos.

\- A-a cenar, señor… - contesto este con miedo sin encontrar la mirada de Shaoran.

\- Muy bien, y no quiero ningún intento extraño, ni que la toques ¿Me escuchaste? – dijo apuntándolo con el dedo en forma amenazadora – Ahí esta… ve…

El chico se acercó a pasos pesados y cortos mientras sus pies eran arrastrados por el piso hacia donde la joven heredera Daidouji estaba.

\- Daidouji – le llamo tímidamente, empezó a sudar el momento en que los ojos violeta se posaron en el con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sí? – Tomoyo lo reconoció por ser parte del consejo estudiantil – Kenta, tienes algo en la mejilla – dijo para después alargar la mano y quitar con suavidad un pedazo de hoja de la mejilla del muchacho.

\- ¡Yo no la toque!... lo juro… - dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Shaoran, para después salir corriendo y en su marcha tropezarse varias veces – No me mates, soy muy joven para morir… aún no he amado.

Tomoyo se quedó con la pequeña hoja en las manos mientras miraba marcharse al pobre de Kenta aterrorizado sabrá el demonio porque.

Shaoran solo pudo golpearse fuertemente la frente con la palma de la mano, porque no podían ser gente normal.

 _ **Quinto intento**_

Tomoyo estaba revisando su email en la sala de cómputo cuando un chico de cabellos castaños se sentó a su lado, llevaba puesta una playera de la guerra de las galaxias y una gorra muy extraña. Lo ignoro por unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto lo más educadamente posible.

\- Ahora que lo preguntas, sí… - dijo sonriendo de una forma extraña - ¿Estarías interesada en asistir conmigo a ser contacto con vida extraterrestre? – Tomoyo guardo silencio un par de segundos esperando que se riera de su propio chiste, al no pasar eso, solo pudo parpadear varias veces – Aunque tal vez tú ya has hecho contacto con ellos… no llevas tu casco-piramide que evita que te lean los pensamientos… sabías que ellos ya están entre nosotros… solo esperando el momento… hay una teoría que dice que las mujeres más bonitas pueden venir de otro planeta – dijo sonriendo aún más – tal vez tú seas una de ellas – Tomoyo quiso agradecerle el cumplido hasta que – dicen que solo usan su exterior bonito pero en realidad son masas verdes, pegajosas come humanos… la verdad que no me importaría ser comido por ti…

\- Me voy de aquí… - dijo Tomoyo levantándose del asiento como si quemara.

\- ¿Es eso un sí? – lo escucho gritar.

Afuera del área de cómputo se encontró a su mejor amiga de cuclillas.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Tomoyo con voz aquejumbrada - ¿Por qué me haces esto?...

 _ **Sexto intento**_

\- ¿Qué te parece este? – dijo Shaoran seleccionando aun pobre chico que le toco caminar frente a ellos, lo coloco en frente de su amiga mientras lo toqueteaba – Tiene los dientes completos – dijo abriéndole la boca – Saluda… - ordeno.

\- Hola mi nombre… - la voz del pobre muchacho aún no había llegado a la pubertad.

\- No, lo siento – dijo Shaoran soltándolo – Regresa cuando hayas tirado la voz de pito por el retrete…

\- Ya sé… este – dijo esta vez Sakura arrastrando a otro pobre desafortunado – Tiene abdomen de acero – dijo levantándole la playera hasta taparle la cara, Tomoyo se sonrojo de inmediato – No es muy guapo, pero esto lo recompensa. ¿Eres bueno para bailar?

\- Bueno.. yo…

\- Dice que sí…

Ambos castaños la tenían acorralada a la hora del almuerzo, uno a cada lado mientras arrastraban a cualquier espécimen masculino que encontraran disponible.

\- No, no… un abdomen no es nada… a las mujeres les gustan los hombres con trasero – dijo Shaoran volteando a otro muchacho, mientras le enseñaba el trasero a la joven Daidouji – además huele bien.. ¿Usas perfume?...

\- Una colo…

\- No importa hueles bien…

\- No, seguro a Tomoyo le gust-

\- ¡Basta!.. Ya basta – gimio Tomoyo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y tratando de no alterarse demasiado – Ustedes – dijo señalando a los chicos – Váyanse… ahora, y ustedes… ¿Qué diantres creen que están haciendo? – dijo enojada.

\- Todo fue idea de Sakura…

\- ¿Qué? Ahora soy la única culpable… - replico Sakura cruzándose de brazos – Tú estabas tocándole el trasero a un chico no hace menos de 5 minutos…

\- Bueno tu casi desnudas a uno…

\- Sí pero tenía mis razones…

\- Pues yo también…

\- Me encantaría saber las razones de ambos… - replico Tomoyo rompiendo con la pelea – Me han estado persiguiendo por toda la escuela en dos días para presentarme a un montón de chicos un tanto… especiales… anormales y fuera de lo común… Estoy cansada.

\- Lo siento, Tomoyo… es que creíamos…

\- Creíste – la corrigió Shaoran

\- Bien, creí que te sentías sola, ya que casi todas tenemos pareja…

\- Les agradezco la preocupación pero soy capaz de conseguirme novio yo sola… - replico la joven amatista con los brazos cruzados.

\- Te lo dije… - dijo Shaoran apuntando a Sakura acusadoramente mientras ella lo miraba con odio.

\- Ademas ya tengo pareja, y si me hubieran preguntado les habría dicho.

\- ¿Que? – preguntaron ambos castaños sorprendidos.

\- Genial, apostamos por nada…

\- ¿Hicieron una apuesta a mis expensas? – pregunto molesta Daidouji – No lo puedo creer.. – dijo para levantarse enojada.

\- Bueno tu nunca me dijiste que tenías novio… buena mejor amiga que eres… - dijo Sakura mientras la seguía a paso apresurado.

\- ¿Tu sabias? – pregunto el castaño al inglés que había estado viendo toda la situación con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

\- Me imagina algo así…. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto.

 _To: My lady_

 _From: Your Knight_

 _Así que… te gustan con abdomen de acero ¿no?_

 _To: My knight_

 _From: Your lady_

 _Me gustan con acento inglés y de preferencia que sea una reencarnación… tiene algo muy sexy en eso._

Eriol no pudo evitar reír ante la respuesta.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Servus queridos lectores! Si otra vez yo!_

 _Boberías de la Autora: Se me ocurrió en cuanto termine la última actualización, tal vez porque me va a tomar mucho más tiempo hacer actualizaciones ahora que empiece de nuevo ir a clases._

 _Blouson out._

 _(Dejen Review!)_


End file.
